5 Times Tony Denied Having a Kid
by Katie-the-book-nerd
Summary: … and the one time he just went with it.
1. Chapter 1

The First Time: Bruce

After 8 ½ excruciating hours, the dismissal bell finally rang. Peter, like usual, bolted out of the school's front doors, almost tripping down the stairs on his way out. He threw open the door and slid into the passenger seat, completely out of breath.

"C'mon Happy! We gotta go!" Peter practically yelled at the driver.

"Woah kid, you have to slow down and stop doing that. Last time, I thought you were being chased by an evil goon or something." Happy complained to him.

"Sorry…" He smiled sheepishly. "Mr. Stark told me he had a new idea for how to make my web shooters fit more fluid, while still reaching maximum launch. I am super excited about it, especially because I also may have exploded the fluid that I was making in the chemistry lab last week, so I haven't been able to patrol the last couple of days."

Happy rolled his eyes and didn't even bother to reply. After a few minutes, Peter broke the silence by asking, "Aren't all goons evil?"

Happy gave him an incredulous look, replying, "what?"

"You know… you said last time I politely asked you to leave the parking lot," Happy snorted and Peter grinned, "you said you thought I was being chased by an evil goon, so I was wondering, aren't all goon's evil?" Happy replied with an exasperated sigh and didn't even bother to respond.

After about an hour, they finally arrived at the compound. Peter practically sprinted inside, and Happy smiled, following him.

Peter bounced up and down, the entire elevator ride down to the labs. Tony had just finished his last weld on a boot to a new Iron Man suit, right as Peter burst through the doors.

Realizing he had just caused a huge commotion, Peter blushed profusely and attempted to lean on the door frame nonchalantly. "Uh, hey Mr. Stark. What's up?"

Tony grinned and asked him, "excited to work on the new formula and shooters."

Peter beamed as he replied, "so ready!" and took a seat next to him.

They worked for a couple of hours finally close to perfecting it, when an audible grumble was heard.

"You hungry, kid?" Tony smirked.

"Sorry." Peter responded, sheepishly.

"It's no problem. FRIDAY, remind me to tell Happy to pick the kid up a sandwich or something on the way over next time?" Tony asked his AI, talking to the ceiling.

"It's not a big deal Mr. Stark, I can just-." He was cut off by Tony shaking his head and refusing to let Peter finish.

"Anyway, that won't help us now, so why don't you head upstairs and grab something from the fridge. I know last time you were here you said you liked Pepsi better than Coke for some odd reason, so there are a couple cans of that too, if you want one." The billionaire threw out casually.

Peter gave a huge grin and replied, "thanks!" before sprinting up the stairs.

Not even two seconds after he left, Bruce wandered in. "So, who was that? Did all your playboy years finally catch up to you, you find out you knocked a girl up, and fifteen years later he shows up?" Bruce asked teasingly.

"Nah, he's just… an intern." Tony denies, obviously unable to reveal his identity as the arachnid vigilante.

"Oh, really? You spend one-on-one lab time with an intern, something you won't even do with some of your highest employees, you have him picked up from school, and stock your fridge with his favorite snacks?"

Then Peter returns carrying a plate with about ten different kinds of chips and a Pepsi. "Ready to finish up? May will be worried if I'm not home in two hours or so." He turns around to put the food on the table, and Tony turns back to Bruce.

"Just an intern." He finished, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: These aren't my characters! I don't own the Avengers!**

 **So, two chapters in a span of like 12 hours is crazy, even though these are pretty short. I hope you enjoy part two!**

The Second Time: The Paparazzi

 **"** Hey, Hap." Tony called out from his seat in the living area.

"Yeah?" Happy replied, entering the room.

"Don't worry about getting the kid today. I got him." Tony told him, not glancing up from the tablet in his hands.

"Are you sure? Pepper mentioned you had a big meeting at six, and he'll be here all weekend." Happy reminded him.

"Yes, I remembered." He hadn't. "I'm just picking him up from school, that's only an hour long journey."

Happy rolled his eyes and left, not bothering to argue with the genius.

"Sir, if you are planning to pick up Mr. Parker, then I suggest you leave in the next two minutes, as traffic is heavier than usual."

"Thanks, Fri. I'm on my way." Tony told the AI, grabbing his keys.

Thirty minutes later, Tony pulled up in front of the school. Not even thirty seconds later, Peter slid into the passenger seat with his bags.

"Hey, kid. How was school?" He asked him, casually, like him picking the kid up from school was a normal thing.

"It was good, thanks." He paused for a minute. "Don't take this the wrong way Mr. Stark, but why are you here?" Peter questioned.

"You won the science fair last weekend, right?" He asked him, not quite answering Peter's question.

"Um, yeah…How did you know?" Peter answered, confused.

"Unimportant. Anyway, I figured I would take you out for ice-cream or something, if you wanted it. To celebrate." He suggested, nonchalantly, like he didn't know how excited Peter would probably be.

"That would be amazing, thanks Mr. Stark!" Peter grinned.

Tony took a couple more turns and pulled up in front of this small hole-in-the-wall ice-cream shop.

"This place has great ice-cream," he explained, "and there is less of a chance of us being spotted here. If we are lucky, we won't have to deal with any paparazzi."

They were not lucky. As soon as they left the shop, they were bombarded by the paparazzi. Tony took hold of Peter's arm and they attempted to push through, to no avail.

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!" Called out one.

"Hey kid! How do you know him?" Another yelled to Peter, causing Tony's grip to tighten ever so slightly.

The one that really caught Tony's attention was, "Mr. Stark! Is this a secret son you are finally revealing?"

At that, everyone swarmed even closer, if that was possible. Some even went as far as to try and grab at Peter. That was the final straw.

"Everybody, listen up!" He yelled, which made them all quiet. "A few things, one: Peter isn't my son. Not that it is any of your business, he is an intern at my company. Two: if you all don't give us some space, I will have all of you fired and/or sued in about two seconds for harassment of a minor." Everybody gave them some space after that. "And three: get out of the way."

He started leading Peter forward in the direction of the car, and thankfully, they were able to get in the car and drive away. They stayed silent for a few minutes before Tony finally broke it.

"Sorry about that. You aren't hurt, or anything are you?" He asked suddenly concerned.

Peter chuckled, "no I'm fine. Thanks, Mr. Stark."

"Oh, it's no problem. Besides, May would have me killed if something happened to you." He tried, and failed, to play it off coolly.

"Ok, sure." Peter said, to let him know that he didn't believe him in saying that his concern was for May's reaction. "Anyway, thanks for the ice-cream."

"Of course." Tony told him, smiling at the kid.

They made it back, with enough time for Tony to make his meeting. They had a lot of fun at the compound, until on Sunday, Pepper burst through the door with an article pulled up on a tablet.

"Tony Stark's Secret Son?!" She yelled at him. "You are so lucky you can't tell that this is Peter." She told him fuming. Tony had the decency to be ashamed, while Peter cracked up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Marvel characters.**

 **Wow, a third chapter. I threw in a few other characters, hope you like it!**

The Third Time: The Avengers

"Sir, the Avengers seemed to have arrived. They are currently waiting in the living area." FRIDAY told him.

Tony sighed and rubbed his hands across his face in an attempt to wipe all the sweat and exhaustion away. It didn't work. He knew they were all showing up after a last minute mission (one that he had noticeably not been invited on) and were planning to stay for a while. It had been a few months in a middle eastern country trying to stop a terrorist. That was probably why they avoided bringing Tony. It has also only been recent that the accords were amended, so while Cap and his crew were no longer war criminals, and they were all friendly with each other, it isn't even close to the way it used to be. Tony would be lying if he said he didn't still harbor some hard feelings towards the other team.

Plus, they all live here now. Well, except for Scott, who is with his daughter, Wanda and Vision, who are off on some vacation, Rhodey, who is in active duty, Black Panther, who is running his country, and the kid (obviously.) Bucky was god-knows-where. Even though he was officially pardoned, he thought it would be unsafe for him to stay with the rest of them, to Steve's dismay. So, for now, he is somewhere, undisclosed to Tony, trying to get his Hydra programming removed. He decided not to sell the tower. Once the Avengers all came back, he decided not to. Maybe because he wished for old times again. Maybe it was because of a certain Spider-Baby who was near. Maybe he just liked being in the city. Nobody would know.

He stood up and took the elevator upstairs, trying to wake himself up. He would make himself a huge mug of coffee the second he entered the room. When the doors opened, he was surprised to find them all sitting on the couches and chairs, playing an intense game of Mario Kart, except for Steve, who still didn't quite understand how to play.

Tony chuckled and headed over to the coffee machine calling out, "nice of you all to finally show up."

"Well sorry Fury sent us out. You know how much we missed your adoration." Clint called back, swearing loudly after Sam hit him with a shell.

Tony just got settled on the couch, when his phone got an alert of the health statistics from the Spider-Man suit. He barely had time to say, "oh, sh-" when he was interrupted.

"Sir," FRIDAY called to Tony, "it appears that Mr. Parker is approaching the window, I suggest you open it."

Tony, knowing what was happening and not bothering to update the other Avengers, ran to the wall and opened the window, just in time for the webbed hero to swing in and tumble across the floor. He seemed a little woozy when he said, "Uh, hey Mr. Stark. Sorry to bother you, but I may or may not have been a little bit-"

He was cut off by Tony yelling, "You were shot!" and rushing to the wound on his abdomen.

"Um… yeah. That." He chuckled lightly.

"FRIDAY send up equipment from the med bay, suitable for the bullet wound. Bruce you can fix this, right?"

"Tony," Bruce said uneasily. "I'm not-"

"That kind of doctor, I know. But you know how to deal with bullet wounds, and we can't let anybody else know his identity!" Tony said, beginning to really lose it.

Noticing both the condition of the teen and his mentor, Bruce decided, "yeah, I can do it."

"Thanks, Brucie." He turned back to the kid. "I gotcha. Have you called May? She must be worried sick kid!" Tony asked him, nervously.

"Um, not exactly…" Tony rolled his eyes. "I told her I needed to come and see you about something that happened while I was out on patrol, but I didn't specify."

"You have to tell her. Maybe not now, but the second you get home. Okay?" Tony badgered.

"Yeah, I got it." He replied weakly. "It's only you and Mr. Bruce here, right? It's getting a little hot under here."

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Tony pulled the mask off his head, so everyone was able to see his head matted with sweat and his face ghostly pale. "But, there are a few more people in here."

"What?" Peter practically shouted. "Who else?"

"Don't worry, they know how to keep a secret. It's Steve, Clint, Natasha, Sam, and Thor."

Peter's eyes widened, "I got shot and am bleeding out in front of the Avengers? This isn't fair."

"Nothing about this is fair." He told him, as Bruce pushed through with medical supplies.

"No way, this is Spider-Man? You brought a kid to Germany?" Steve sputtered, glaring at Tony, causing the other man to whip around.

"Is this seriously the time?" Tony yelled, waving his arms, before bringing them back in to rub his tired face. He turned back to the boy on the ground. "You're turning me grey kid."

"You were already grey." Peter supplied, dazedly, making Sam and Clint bark with laughter.

"Nice to meet you, kid." Sam supplied, stepping closer to Tony and Peter.

After a few minutes, Bruce finally told them, "I got the wound cleaned and packed. He'll be okay."

Tony breathed a sigh of relief, before turning to Peter and telling him, "I'll call Aunt Hottie and tell her you are sleeping over at the tower because our project ran late. That should give you enough time to heal." Peter opened his mouth to reply, but Tony cut him off by finishing with, "but you still have to tell her." He didn't have anything to say after that.

Tony helped him to his room and returned to find all the Avengers sitting back on the chairs.

"So, Tony. Was that your 'intern' from the other day?" Bruce asked him.

"Yeah…" Tony replied sheepishly. "But I couldn't exactly tell you his identity then, could I?"

"I guess not." Bruce relented.

"So, while Bruce may know what is happening, the rest of us do not. Is that your kid or something?" Natasha asked, breaking the ice.

"No, just a teenager who I try to keep from killing himself." The Avengers all shared a knowing look.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel and these characters aren't mine.**

 **So, this ended up being a really long chapter? I am actually pretty proud of myself for that. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Please follow/favorite/review!**

The Fourth Time: Midtown High

Peter was getting very sick of Flash's constant teasing. Yes, he was scrawny and not an alternate for the decathlon team, but seriously. This was getting old. The bruise forming over his eye was starting to become a nasty shade of yellow and purple, thanks to Flash's fist. Luckily, he had a silver lining in his day, as he got to go to the compound today to work on some more suit upgrades with Mr. Stark. Even though nobody except Ned and possibly MJ believed him, it was cool to be hanging out with and mentoring under Iron Man. He still couldn't believe it.

He inwardly groaned when he thought about facing Mr. Stark with the black eye, as it was pretty bad, so his healing couldn't fix it in enough time. Unfortunately, Mr. Stark also knew the rate of his healing, so he would quickly realize this wasn't a Spider-Man injury. Awesome. Even though the man was smart, Peter hoped he was a good enough liar to play this off as him being clumsy or it being a complete accident. Doubtful.

When he reached the compound after school, he realized that maybe he was lucky, and Mr. Stark had not yet noticed (or not yet mentioned) the bruise. They got into the lab and were halfway through an improvement to the web gliders, when his mentor finally approached the subject.

"So where did you get that nasty shiner?" Tony asked him, not looking up from his project.

"Oh, you know, I just tripped and hit my head on the side of the desk. No big deal." Peter told him, not very convincingly.

"Ok, sure." He paused for a second, before putting down his tools, and turning around to look at Peter, while still leaning on the table. "Who's the kid?"

Peter blushed and babbled out, "what kid? Mr. Stark, I don't have any idea what you are talking about, this was just an accident!"

"Kid," Tony looked at him unbelievingly. "I am a cocky genius who was younger than everyone else in my grade and had a famous father, you think I didn't encounter my fair share of bullies when I was your age?"

Peter glanced down, ashamed. "It's really nothing to worry about Mr. Stark. I promise, I can handle it."

"Do you…want to talk about it?" Tony asked him uneasily.

"No, really it's fine Mr. Stark. I got it. Besides, I don't want you going in their threating a lawsuit or something else outrageous."

Tony grinned at him, "why would I ever do something like that?" He took a brief pause. "But seriously, if you want to talk, I promise I won't do anything crazy."

Peter looked down at the ground, before finally relenting. "His name is Flash," Tony snorted, and then quickly apologized. "No, it's fine, his name is ridiculous. Anyway, he is just jealous that I have a better spot on the decathlon team than him and get a lot of right answers in class. It doesn't help that he is a huge fan of Spider-Man, and Ned told him I knew Spider-Man, through the internship I have with you, which he also doesn't believe me about. If that isn't bad enough, we have so many of our classes together, including our free period!" He sighed at the end before slumping down in his chair.

Tony stood up uneasily before putting a firm and awkward hand on Peter's shoulder, which still comforted the boy nonetheless. "I'm sorry, kid. I wish I could do something to help, but I understand that you don't want to make the situation worse."

Peter smiled up at his mentor, before replying, "thanks, Mr. Stark. I appreciate that, and thanks for listening."

"Of course, kid. Also, how many times have I told you to call me Tony?" He smiled back. "Also, quick question, I know you are coming back to the compound over the weekend to finish up the last of the upgrades, so what class do you have last period on Friday?"

"I think it is my free period, why?" Peter asked, confused.

"No reason, just transportation logistics. Nothing to worry about." He gave him a reassuring smile.

Peter rubbed his face before standing up and lightening the mood, "ok! How about we keep working on the suit? I want to make it fly!" Tony was adamantly against that idea, much to Peter's disappointment.

Eventually, Friday came, and Tony wandered upstairs after a long night in the lab.

"Hey, Hap? I am picking up the kid again today." Tony called out.

"Okay, don't wreck the car again!" At this point, Happy has stopped questioning Tony's sporadic desires to get Peter from school and has just started rolling with the man's unpredictable nature. In this aspect, of course. Happy could never fully be okay with Tony's wild and inconsistent tendencies (that is a light way of putting it.)

Tony pulled up to school, but instead of pulling into the front to pick him up like usual, he parked the car and wandered in. He turned left into the office, to sign in.

"Oh my god! You're Tony Stark!" The receptionist gaped.

"Yep, that's me. I am an emergency contact to one of the students here who would like to remain disclosed to anyone other than the principle, so if I could speak to him, that would be great."

"Of course, sir! He is actually in a meeting right now; can this wait about ten minutes? If not, I can definitely pull him out, no problem." She stuttered nervously.

"I can wait, there is no rush." He smiled reassuringly. "Do you go mind if I find the kid?"

"Feel free. If he or she is in class, we would prefer you not pull them out until you are fully ready to go, but you can do as you see fit."

"Thank you." He nodded at her and followed the signs until he reached the sophomore locker hall. He was expecting Peter to be sitting somewhere working on homework, maybe being taunted at by Flash or something, but definitely not to see the kid being pinned up against a locker by some 5'7" lunatic.

"What are you gonna do about this Penis Parker? Is Spider-Man gonna come and help you out?" He sneered.

"Hey, Peter. Ready to go?" Tony called out making his presence known, without embarrassing Peter. "I figured since you mentioned you had a free last period, I could pick you up early and we could get pizza or something before we fix my hand repulsers on my suit. That sound good, kid?" He asked, walking over to pick up the kid's bag.

Flash's mouth dropped open, practically to the floor, and he pulled Peter away from the wall. "What?"

Peter quickly shook away his shock too, and walked towards Tony, who was holding his backpack out to him. "Thanks, Tony. Pizza sounds great. Do you think Steve will be stopping by again, maybe bringing the rest?"

Flash was even more off-put if that was even possible. "Steve? The rest of them? Like, as in, the Avengers?"

Tony ignored him, "Yeah, I think Cap will make an appearance."

The second they were out of range from Flash, they both started cracking up. "That was priceless!" Peter giggled.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked nervously. "I told you I wouldn't get involved, but I mean I was pretty chill about it, don't you think?"

Peter smiled at him before replying, "you were perfect. Seriously, thank you."

"Of course, I love seeing little pricks humiliated." Tony replied with a smug grin.

Then, a teacher rounded the corner, calling out to them. "Mr. Stark! Peter!" He walked towards them and then continued, "I am so sorry, I saw what happened with Flash. I promise this will be dealt with accordingly."

Tony gave him a smile and told him, "I don't think it will be a problem anymore."

"I have to say Mr. Stark, that was a very impressive thing you did for your son."

"Woah, woah-" The metal hero started.

"Why does everybody think-" Peter added.

"He isn't my kid." Tony finally managed to finish. "Just my intern."

"I am so sorry, Mr. Stark, I didn't mean to, I just assumed-" She started to say, before he cut her off.

"Don't worry about it. It seems to be a common misunderstanding."

They passed the principal and managed to get all the way to the car, while still keeping it together. As soon as they were buckled, however, they both started laughing all over again. "He almost peed himself, I swear!"

Let's just say, Flash didn't make very many comments the next week.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or Marvel**

 **Here's part 5! I hope you like it!**

The Fifth Time: May Parker

Tony stood outside the door to the small apartment uneasily. Sure, he had been to hundreds, maybe even thousands, of dinner parties, but this one is different. He isn't here to offer or accept money, pick up women, or drink as much alcohol as possible. He was here for something special – Peter's birthday.

He glanced down one more time at the present in his hands, unsure if it was good enough for the kid. He usually would give something extravagant or expensive, but he knew that wasn't what Peter appreciated. The teen arachnid prefers heartfelt and homemade gifts that mean something, and that scared the hell out of Tony. What if the kid didn't like it? Tony finally just swallowed all of his insecurities and knocked on the door.

When the door swung open, he was met with a burning smell and a bright smile. "Hey Mr. Stark! I'm glad you could make it. Sorry about the smell, May tried to make spaghetti, but completely burned it. We just ordered Chinese. Come on in!" He stood back and allowed Tony to step through the door.

"Um, here kid." He thrust his gift out to him. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks Mr. Stark, but you didn't have to get anything for me, you already do so much already and-"

"Just accept the gift kid." He smiled at Peter.

They both headed over to where May was in the living room, which made Tony a little bit uncomfortable. Although they somewhat got along, as Tony was an emergency contact for Peter, while also spending a lot of time with and driving around the kid, but things had still been a little tense with May after her finding out about Peter's spider extracurriculars.

"Hi, May." He smiled politely.

"Hi, Tony." She responded in the same way.

"Okay! So, the Chinese food should be here any minute, the cake is in the oven, and all my homework is done. You know what that means?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Presents?" May and Tony both replied, knowing Peter.

"Yep!" Peter answered, reaching for Tony's present.

Tony rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, and told the kid, "I know you don't like fancy extravagant things, which is what I am best at, so I tried my best to do something personal. I hope you like it and don't think it is weird or anything, it wouldn't be a big deal, but-"

Peter cut him off by giving him a big smile and saying, "I am sure it will be amazing Mr. Stark."

He carefully took off the Spider-Man wrapping paper (which made him chuckle), to reveal the present. An old rusty pair of keys. Peter looked over at the older man, slightly confused. "I talked it over with May, and since you just turned sixteen, I figured you might want to be driving. Now, I know a car is a really big impersonal gift, which you don't like," Peter smiled ever bigger, "these are keys to an old rusty car I got for cheap, so, if you want of course, you can help me fix it up, so you have something to drive."

Peter's jaw dropped. "No way! This is amazing Mr. Stark! Thank you so much!" He leaned over and gave the engineer a hug. Tony was shocked and tense for a moment, before he returned it.

The rest of the night was a lot of fun for everybody. They finished opening the presents, ate as much Chinese food as they possibly could (which Tony insisted on paying for in return for their hospitality), and eventually, it was time for the night to end. Peter gave him a quick hug and thanked him one last time, before running into the other room to talk to Ned, who had called him about his plans to celebrate Peter's birthday. Tony and May stood there for a few seconds, unsure of what to say.

"Thank you." May finally broke the silence.

Tony gave her an incredulous look, "for what?"

"Everything." She replied simply. "I was wrong about you. I assumed you were selfish and arrogant, and maybe you are, but at least not with Peter. I have always done my best, especially since Ben, but it has been years since I have seen him this happy."

"Really?" Tony asked, equally surprised, proud, and happy.

"Definitely." She told him. "I do my best, but I know there are some spots I can't fill. It's good for him to have another parental figure in his life, especially a dad."

"What? Why does everybody assume that he's my kid? I'm not a parental figure; I'm not even that good with kids." Tony questioned, shocked.

She gave him a small smile, telling him, "you could've fooled me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers**

 **Okay so here is the sixth part! I think I might add a bonus chapter, just because :). Also, funny story, the streets I named in this I totally guessed on when naming them (22** **nd** **and 43** **rd** **) and when I looked it up, it is actually an intersection in Queens. Weird, right? Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

The One Time He Went with It: The Doctors

 _Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Bzzzt._

Tony groggily awoke from an impromptu nap on the uncomfortable table in his lab. It had been a late night, and he must have dozed off while he was waiting for the suit diagnostics.

 _Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Bzzzt._

He tiredly fumbled for his phone that was vibrating on the table next to him, almost knocking it onto the floor. He composed himself a little more, and fake cheerfully answered, "Tony Stark here."

"Mr. Stark," the lady on the other end acknowledged him. "There has been a car accident involving May and Peter Parker and they are both currently at NYC Health in Queens, and as you are the emergency contact for Mr. Parker, we would like you to come down as soon as possible."

She didn't need to ask him twice. He clumsily ran up the stairs, grabbed his coat, wallet, and keys, and was in a car in record speed. He didn't even care that he was in the same t-shirt and jeans as yesterday.

"I am on my way, thank you." He told her, trying to mask his utter panic.

"I can meet you on the fourth floor nurse's station to discuss what to do." She hung up leaving him to his thoughts.

There are _so_ many things that could go wrong. The doctors could figure out Peter's identity because of his speedy healing. They both could die. Peter could die. May could die, and Peter would not have a single other living relative. _Peter_ could _die._

If you had told him he would be this freaked out over a kid a year ago, he wouldn't have believed you. But after getting to know the spider kid… he really has a way of webbing his way into your heart.

He started to actually panic, before he managed to talk himself into slow breaths. _In. Out. In. Out._ He thought about what to do. First priority of business, other than actually getting to the hospital (he was coming from the tower, which was close, but still 14 minutes away, and that was too far for him) was to deal with the identity. He could call Helen Cho and make her the lead doctor on his case. That could work. She could bring her team and they have already signed a nondisclosure agreement and know the Avengers well, so that would be fine.

By the time he finished talking to Dr. Cho, he had arrived. He practically sprinted up the stairs and to the area where the woman said to meet. A tall blonde lady was standing there, looking very professional and put together. Polar opposite to Tony's frantic shit show.

"Hello, Mr. Stark. My name is Mrs. Lauren Vance. Here is what is going on. The Parkers were driving through the intersection on 22nd and 43rd when they got into a broadside crash, also known as a 'T-Bone Accident' and their car was flipped. May Parker is currently in surgery do to a large tear in her abdomen due to the broken car door, and Peter Parker just got out of surgery setting his fibula and collar bone. We got a faxed request from your personal doctor who insists on taking over the Parker's care, so if you could just sign here, we can switch the staff. Now, there is a matter of-"

Tony was impatient, so he interjected, "Can I see him?"

"Excuse me?" The lady looked a little taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"Can I see Peter?" He repeated again, calmer.

"Well, he is currently in the ICU, which only allows immediate family. Are you directly related to him? You have to wait until he is out of the ICU unless you are his father or-"

"Yes, he is my kid, for god's sakes! Let me see him!" The lady was seeming to be a little weary of his explosive actions, but she must have been used to this sort of thing in her line of work.

She led him to Peter's room, and the kid looked _terrible._ He had tubes coming out of his nose and mouth, multiple needles inserted into his arm, so many bruises littered his body, and there was blood caked in his hair.

"Oh, Pete." He whispered, before sliding into a chair by his bed and scooting it up next to him.

He sat there for a few minutes, his head leaning on the palms of his hands, and his elbows resting on his knees. It was silent, before he finally spoke to Mrs. Vance. "Okay, give it to me. All of the information, what you need me to do, everything I need to sign."

"Alright." She talked to him for an hour about all of the logistics and outcomes. Peter was going back into surgery for his brain about two hours from the time she finished talking, to give his brain time for the swelling to go down.

When they came and got him, he decided he couldn't take sitting in the practically empty waiting room by himself for hours. He picked up the phone. "Pep," he called his fiancé. "I need you."

She arrived an hour later. They sat in the waiting room until Peter was stable enough for the couple to be in there. Tony sat right next to him like last time, but this time, Pepper was with him. It was a while before Peter finally opened his eyes, but to Tony, if was worth every second of the wait.

"Hey, kid." He spoke softly. "How do you feel?"

He took a deep breath before replying, "like shit," his voice quiet and raspy.

"Hey, language." He smirked, and Peter smiled back.

"How did they let you in here?" He asked Tony, slightly confused.

Tony gave him a mischievous grin and leaned in close, "If anyone asks, you're my kid."


	7. Bonus Chapter and Possible Sequel?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel!**

 **So, this is the last chapter of the story, thank you for all your support! I was thinking of making this chapter the opening to a sequel/a sequel taking place after this? Would that be something you guys are interested in? Let me know! I hope you enjoy it!**

The One Time it was True: Tony and Peter

Peter yawned and stretched out across the couch like a cat. It had been a long night working in the lab, and he ended up falling asleep in his chair. He wasn't sure how he ended up here, though.

"Hey, FRIDAY?" He asked the AI, "How did I end up here?"

"At approximately 2:32 am, Sir moved you to the couch and draped the blanket over you." His robotic voice replied.

Peter was perplexed, "he moved me?"

"Yes, Mr. Parker. Would you like to see the footage?" FRIDAY offered.

"Sure." A hologram appeared in front of him. _Tony was hard at work on his new nanotechnology with his ACDC blasting in the back. Tony turned to see that Peter had fallen asleep in the chair, his head drooped back at an awkward angle._ " _FRIDAY, turn off the music." The sound died out, and Tony walked over to Peter, carefully lifting him out of the chair and onto the couch behind him. "Huh. He's pretty light for a 15 year old. I should feed him more." He turned around and kept working, but this time with the sound of Peter's soft snores providing sound as opposed to the rock that was playing before._

Peter couldn't help but smile, a mix of embarrassment and happiness displayed on his face.

"In case you were wondering, Sir is upstairs. I suggest you join him, as he is attempting to make breakfast, which is not a task he is skilled at."

Peter chuckled and headed up the stairs. FRIDAY's analysis, was putting it lightly. It smelled of burning, there was flour all over the floor, and Tony had milk in his hair.

"Oh, wow," was all Peter could manage to say about the sight in front of him.

"Yeah, I know. I was sitting up here fixing the toaster, and I decided I wanted pancakes. I _love_ pancakes. Anyway, I tried to make them, and it didn't turn out so good."

Peter laughed, and asked him, "did you follow the instructions? The recipe?"

Tony frowned a little. "I followed the instructions. Pepper or Steve usually are the ones cooking, so I didn't know where the measuring stuff was-" "Measuring cups?" "-and so, I just eyeballed it."

"Tony!" Peter gaped, peering into the bowl. "You can't just eyeball it!"

"Why not? It worked before! That looks pretty close!" Tony told him, taken aback.

"Tony." Peter insisted. "It looks like you put about five cups of flour in here."

"I didn't! I only put two in, like the recipe said!" He held up a drinking cup.

"Oh my god. Drinking cups and measuring cups are not the same thing!" Peter yelled, cracking up.

"Well I am sorry nobody taught me how to cook! I pay people for these kinds of things!" Tony yelled back before sighing. "Do you just want to go to that breakfast place by your apartment? Waffle House or something? I know you mentioned you needed more clothes from your apartment anyway."

"Well, I thought May was going to be in the ICU for two more days, not five! But anyway, I do need some clothes that place sounds great."

Peter had been staying with Tony for a few days while May was still recovering. Thanks to Peters less extensive injuries and his healing factor, he was back to normal after a week. May still had a few complications so they were monitoring her, but they were told that unless something drastic happens, she should recover.

"Awesome. Are you going to change?" Tony smirked, looking at the Iron Man pajamas Peter was wearing because he lost a bet to Tony.

"Nah, I like these!" He said smiling, like he wasn't wearing them for the sole purpose of embarrassing Tony. "Besides, it is like 8:30, nobody will probably care. Besides, it's _Waffle House._ "

So, they got in the car and headed to go get pancakes from Waffle House, because why not. When they got there, the waiter gave them a smile and directed them to a mostly hidden booth in the back, to the pair's relief. They had just ordered, when Tony got a call.

"Huh, that's weird. This must be pretty important, or it would be directed to Pepper. Do you mind if I take it?" Peter shook his head, so Tony hit accept call. "Hello, Tony Stark."

"Hello Mr. Stark. I am calling to inform you that May Parker has recently suffered from a stroke due to the blood loss. She passed away at 8:23 this morning and you are listed as her only emergency contact. I trust that you can explain this to her relatives and figure out funeral planning. A social worker has been notified to find a place for Peter and she is willing to meet at the hospital where there is some paperwork, we need you to complete. My condolences."

Tony went completely numb. May had a stroke? The doctors said she was recovering, and now Peter – _oh god Peter –._

"Tony, what is going on?" Peter asked, concerned.

"Um," he struggled to find the right words. "Listen, Peter, something happened."

"Oh no." His face went blank. "Did something happen with my aunt?"

Tony nodded, solemnly. "She had a stroke last night and… passed away."

Peter's mouth slowly fell open and he started to blink back tears. Tony moved to his side of the booth and enveloped him in a hug.

"Hey, Peter, it's okay..." Tony tried to comfort the boy, slowly helped him stand and led him out to the car. "Well, it isn't okay, but we will figure everything out, you hear me? We can organize a funeral, something she would love, okay? Spider-Man can take a quick breather for as long as you need, and maybe some of the Avengers could help out so you don't need to worry about the little guy."

"What about me?" Peter asked softly, his voice cracking. "They're going to put me in a foster home. I don't have any relatives left. It was just me and May." His voice caught on the last word, and Tony squeezed his shoulder in a comforting way, as they slid into the car. They sat there, not yet pulling out.

"Don't even worry about that. You can stay with me." Peter looked up at him taken aback.

"Really? I don't want to be a burden. If you need me to, I can go somewhere else-" He looked down, uneasily.

"Absolutely not." Tony told him. "there is no way you are staying in a foster home when you have people who care about you and can support you here. Don't ever think that."

They rode to the hospital in complete silence, except for Peter's sniffles and almost silent tears. Tony couldn't stand to see the boy that was so chatty and animated minutes ago, now falling apart at the seams.

As soon as they got there, Tony wrapped Peter in another hug, before carefully guiding him inside.

"Okay, Peter. We need to decide what to do with you." The social worker chirped, too perky for her job. "I see that you don't have any relatives and-"

"Peter will be staying with me." Tony deadpanned. "Give me whatever forms you need to sign, whatever lawyers you need me to call, I'll do it. There will be no debate on 'what to do with him.'" He said the last part mockingly, letting the social worker know that what she said was not okay.

"Absolutely, sir. Let me get everything together." She backed away, slightly freaked out.

The next few hours were filled with papers, tears, lawyers, and an unhelpful and insensitive social worker. The poor kid was still in his Iron Man pajamas, looking as small and helpless as Tony had ever seen him. Finally, everything was taken care of and Tony could bring Peter back to the tower. They walked in to find all of the Avengers playing games and chatting like usual.

"Hey, you can go ahead to your room, I'll talk to them." Tony whispered softly to the kid. "I'll come find you when I am done." He practically ran off to his room that he used whenever he stayed here, which left Tony with the confused Avengers.

"Hey guys?" Tony called out to the Avengers lounging in the living room. "Uh… I have a kid now."

 **Ok, I know you guys didn't want May to die; I am so sorry! I didn't want her to die either, but I had to for the sequel! Ugh, it really kills me because I love May. :(**

 **Edit: Sequel is up! It's called "Horizon at the End of an Ocean"!**


End file.
